Fox Robin
by roy23
Summary: Richard Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul, in another life was Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Follow his story in this second life as he struggles to choose where he is belong, to be assassin just like the al Ghuls want, or to be a hero like his father. Or is it possible to be both?


PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice**

* * *

Note:

"Richard Wayne" : Talks

'Richard Wayne' : Thoughts

"**Richard Wayne"** : Kurama talks

'**Richard Wayne'** : Kurama thoughts

_Richard Wayne_ : Flashbacks, dreams, visions, etc.

* * *

A small figure in black clothes, complete with hood, moved fast across the city, concealed by the shadows. He leaped from one building to another, doing series of somersaults with ease. The move was graceful. No sound was made as his boot touched the rooftop. Without a pause, he continued his way forward and jumped onto one of the chimneys at the top of that building. Calmly, he sat down there and looked up to the night sky. The moonlight was shining down and revealing his black hair and bright blue eyes.

'Gotham at night is more dangerous than I thought. There are so many crimes….'

"**Of course it is." **A voice echoed inside his head. **"Even someone like you should've realized that even before you enter the city."**

An eyebrow twitched. 'Are you insinuating that I am stupid?'

"**Are you?"**

'Could you not annoy me for once, Kurama?'

"**Well, I don't have anything else to do…."** Kurama shrugged.

'Not the first time I wonder why I have an annoying overgrown fur ball inside of me.' The boy grumbled.

"**And what could you do without me, huh?"**

'I….'

"**The thing is, I am your voice of reason."** Kurama said wisely. **"Without me, you would do something reckless and absolutely stupid that would result on your premature demise."**

'...Am not!'

"**Oh, please…."** Kurama smirked. **"I know you quite well, Kit."**

'Wipe that smirk off your face! I can feel it!'

"**Sure, sure, whatever you say, Richie."**

'It's Dick or Richard, not Richie!'

"**Naru-chan then."**

The boy made a disgusted face as his tenant and partner laughing loudly.

'You're really enjoying this, aren't you?' He asked dryly.

"**Of course I do. It's my favorite activity after all."**

Dick shook his head and smiled, felt grateful for his partner. Ever since he ran away from the island he was born (actually, reborn was the correct term on his case), Kurama seemed to take an extra effort to cheer him up whenever he was in bad mood.

'Hey, Kurama.'

"**What?"**

'Do you think I could see him in action tonight?' Dick asked wishfully while looking at the city.

"**It's easy. Just use sage mode to find him."**

'And if he's at the Manor?'

"**That's even better! You only need to knock his front door."**

'You know I couldn't do that!'

"**And why couldn't you?"** Kurama countered. **"I'm tired with your stubbornness, Naruto."**

'I'm not...!'

"**The fact is, you need a place to stay and food to eat. How do you think you could get those if you don't even have money?"**

'I could get a job for that!'

"**Who would hire a little boy of eight years old here at Gotham, huh?"** Kurama questioned. **"The easy way is to go to your father and tell him who you are. He wouldn't refuse his own son."**

'But, I am an assassin. He would never accept a killer like me.' Dick reasoned. 'Besides, I would endanger him further. Or do you forget that grandfather and his league are looking for me right now?'

"**Your father has the resources and allies to fight the League of Assassins."** Kurama argued. **"If necessary, we could use our power."**

'Just like you said then, our power is more than enough.' Dick replied stubbornly.

"**You really don't get it, do you? This is about your happiness, Kit..."** Kurama sighed.

Dick stiffened.

**"I know that what you desire most is still the same as before. To have parents, to have family…."**

'The al Ghuls….'

"**A good family, Kit! The al Ghuls don't count!"** Kurama snapped.

'But….'

"**Were you happy with them?"**

'….no.'

"**See! I just want you to be happy, Naruto!"** Kurama exclaimed. **"And that would only happen if you have someone who truly cares about you, beside me! You need family and friends! You need your father!"**

A sound of gunshot stopped their conversation. Immediately, Dick stood up and moved towards where the sound came from.

"We'll talk again later." He muttered.

* * *

When he arrived at the crime scene, Dick saw thugs attacking Batman in the middle of the alley below. A few of them were already sprawled unconscious on the ground, one or two with guns still on their hands. The Dark Knight was in hand-to-hand fight with three men at the same time.

'I'm lucky to see Batman in action.' Dick couldn't help to grin.

As he observed the fight, one more man was down by a strong right punch to the jaw. Two more thugs left and Dick believed that the fight would be over soon with Batman as the last one standing. But unfortunately, that was not what happened. One of the thugs got lucky blow on Batman. Using the opportunity, the other one quickly restrained Batman from behind while his friend delivered another strong punch to the vigilante's stomach.

Knowing that Batman needed help immediately, Dick jumped down from where he perched above. He landed lightly behind the man who dealt the blows on Batman. With one flying round house kick to the head, the thug hit the wall and slumped to the ground.

At the same time, Batman slammed the other thug with the back of his head. Wasn't expecting that, the man released his hold on Batman and moaned as he clutched his broken nose with his hands. While Batman swayed slightly to the front, Dick jumped up and flipped above him, followed by drop kicking the only thug remained standing. It's strong enough that the man's face met the ground. Within five seconds, the fight was over.

'I can't believe I've fought alongside Batman!' Dick thought.

Batman took a moment to control his breath before he turned to his rescuer. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion when his gaze met a small figure in black clothes with hood, obviously a child, in front of him. Dick turned around and looked up to Batman. That action made part of his face visible for the Dark Knight to see, the black hair and his blue eyes.

"You're welcome." Dick said, smiled a little.

"What are you doing here, Kid?" Batman growled.

Dick crossed his arms. "What do you think?"

"I don't need help!" Batman replied harshly.

"And here I thought I would get a thank you from the legendary Batman." Dick rolled his eyes.

"You should be home, Kid, not wandering around at the middle of night."

"Are you always this grumpy?"

Dick got a full force of Bat-glare for that question.

"Fine, fine, no need to burn me with your glare, not that you could do that anyway…." He grumbled.

Dick put his hands inside his pockets and walked away, whistling cheerfully.

"See you around, Batman!" He gave a wave before he turned around the corner.

* * *

Dick once more moved across the city, walking on the street this time. He hummed softly as he was looking for a place to sleep that night.

"**You're lucky tonight."**

'Yep!'

"**What do you think of him?"**

'He's cold as Batman. But, I can tell that it's only a front mask to cover his real personality.'

"**You're happy fighting beside him, weren't you?"**

'So?'

"**Then, can't you stop being so stubborn?"** Kurama asked. **"Trust me on this, Naruto. It's the best for you."**

'Yeah, yeah, I'll think about it.' Dick rolled his eyes.

He made his way to Gotham City Park. He thought the park would be the best place for him to sleep this night. It had trees where he could hide, in case he needed it. Once he arrived there though, he was surprised. He saw a lot of tents with various sizes, big and small, all over the park.

'Wow, what a big circus!'

The name of the circus was Haley's Circus, as it was seen on a big plank there.

'Well, this is troublesome….' He sighed

The only place he could think of to sleep was clearly couldn't be used.

'Where should I go then?'

Suddenly, he got a brilliant idea. He grinned as if he got a jackpot.

'Kurama, do you think I could get a job at the circus?'

* * *

**AN:**

**Well, after a long, long time, finally I have the time to write again. It's annoying really when you can't get enough time because you're too busy. The ideas are swimming inside my head, ready to be written down, but I have no time or am tired enough to do that. Yeah, that's so damn annoying!**

**The prologue and a few chapters after that would tell a few events that happen before Young Justice Season 1. Just the essentials like how Dick, Jason, and Tim enter the Wayne family, the appearance of Red-X, Red-X meets the Justice League, etc. Happy reading and please tell me what do you think of it.**

**Hope you feel the aster!**

**roy23**


End file.
